Surviving High School: an iCarly FanFiction
by emigirl108
Summary: Carly goes through a devistating moment in her life, becoming enemies with who she was closest to. how will she survive high school? Drama, maybe some Romance, and violence mixed it. Oh yeah, and DRAMA! Mature READERS only, please step in with caution! I own nothing! : : iCarly FTW!
1. Chapter 1

Surviving High School

(A.N. All Characters, Names, and Places in this story are property of Nickelodeon alone. I own nothing! This story is basically a high school drama. Not every event is accurate to the show—I am a fan!—but I will make it as realistic as possible. iCarly FTW! Love, Drama, Death, and New Characters will be here! Thanks for supporting me! Venture Forth!)

Chapter 1: The Past

-Carly-

There's never a good way to start of a sad story. I mean, they're basically the opposites of each other. How can I say good about Sam's DEATH?

Yea, I know… You're wondering… How did this happen?

It's Freddie's fault. At least, I think it was.

See, Sam was talking to Freddie about the show and apparently pissing Freddie off. He probably didn't know she had a major thing for him. She just teased him to try to hide it. Sam was going too far with the comments, and that's when Freddie pushed her off. Freddie claims that she fell off the fire escape by herself, but really: that's impossible.

Of course, Sam ended up on the street outside Bushwell Apartments, and Lewbert, our doorman, saw her fall. He panicked and called 911. I had no idea what happened until Freddie came bursting into my apartment with the news. I went into shock then and there. I locked myself in the bathroom. I did eventually get the "guts" to go see Sam at the hospital.

She looked terrible. Wires and tubes covered her body, as well as bandages and casts. The nurses asked us to leave the room, but I just started crying. Freddie kinda looked like he wanted to cry too. We went out into the hall, and I sat down next to Freddie. He said that he wanted to tell me something.

I feared the worst as he started talking. As he told me the story, I went back into shock. I went unconscious, and I had no real idea what happened after that.

A couple of days later, my older brother Spencer saw me wake up. I saw that only he was there, and Freddie wasn't. I wanted to ask Spencer where he was, but I was too weak. I fell asleep again.

When I woke back up, Spencer was still there with me. Freddie was as well. I was somewhat relived, but then I remembered about Sam.

"Spencer! What the heck happened to Sam?" I yelled.

"Shh, don't talk to loud, you're still tired," Spencer told me.

"Sorry… But where is she?" I asked again, still concerned.

"Well…She… didn't make it… I'm really sorry Carly."

Tears streamed down my face as Spencer bended over to hug me. "It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok," Spencer said to try and comfort me, but I kept crying and sobbing. I pushed him away, and asked both Freddie and Spencer to leave the room.

They left, and I continued to cry in my bed. I had no idea how I was supposed to spend my high school year without my best friend. We were just going into High School after that summer, and Sam was going to ask Freddie out.

Now I was going to Washington State High School. I was already in my sophomore year, and Freddie and I had grown far apart. The only two people I had as friends were Gibby and a girl I met here named Esther. She was nice, and she helped me get somewhat through Sam's death.

Freddie was visiting back in Washington that month, taking a break from the school he went to in California. I wondered how I was going to keep myself from punching him in the face or kneeing him in the balls.

_Good Luck, Carly, _I said to myself that day I found out the news.

High School was going to be rough. I'd bet on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flash Back

-Freddie-

Is there a God?

I sure fucking hope so. Cause I need some serious forgiveness.

The scene plays out in my mind every day, every night. It's been making me depressed, and I can't even focus on my girlfriend, Lisa. She thinks I'm cheating on her, but she'll never understand how much I wished I could take back that moment in time.

_Flashback:_

"_Sam! What the heck do you want? I told you and Carly to leave me alone…" I said._

"_I know, Benson…I just wanted to tell you that you could never get a girl in your life," Sam said, purposely pissing me off._

"_Oh yeah, and you could get a guy to slap your ass… Lay off the Weed, Puckett..." I said, storming mad._

"_Sure, Sure, whatever, but I'm just saying…Oh, and I don't smoke weed. I'm not as retarded as you." _

"_Oh my FUCKING GOD! Will you shut the hell up? All I wanted was a breath of fresh air, and you come to piss me off? Shit, just get away from me!"_

"_Yeah. Sure. Oh, and I switched your shampoo with soap earlier."_

"_That's it…" I yelled, finally running over to her and pushing her. _

_She hadn't seen it coming. She tumbled off the fire escape, and gripped on the edge, swinging back and forth as the wind got worse._

"_Freddie!" She yelled, frantically yelling for help._

"_Shit! Sam!" I panicked, going into a state of shock. _

"_I…Love You…" she said, tears streaming down her face. _

_But I reacted too slow. She lost her grip on the edge and she fell off._

_I watched her plummet to her death six stories down. _

_-End Flashback-_

How? Why? I had no idea she loved me, but it all became clear. The constant teasing. The relentless hitting me and torture.

The guilt is on my heart and on my mind. I can't stop thinking about this. But I need to talk to Carly. She doesn't know the whole story. I was heading over to Washington over the vacation, so I was going to speak to her then. I hope she won't kick me in the balls. She has to accept my position. And We have to get over this. Like. NOW.

It's gonna be hard without Sam. I just realized that.


End file.
